


Sweet Rides

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: Dean takes his new girl on a very fluffy autumnal date that involves fairgrounds and pumpkins and haunted houses and a Ferris Wheel.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sweet Rides

“Hey!” You said, spotting Sam as you walked into the bunker kitchen, “You coming with us today?”

He looked at you as if you were crazy. “To the fair?”

“Mmm hmm.” You said, getting yourself a cup of coffee.

“You know how I feel about Halloween.”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s not Halloween yet, Sam.” You explained, exasperated.

“Yeah….but there’ll still be loads of Halloween-y stuff everywhere.”

“I guess….” You said, “And…I mean I don’t know but I suppose potentially there could be clowns…..”

He scowled at you. He didn’t like it when you mentioned the clown thing. He let out deep exhale of displeasure.

“Plus…” He said, “….why would I tag along on your date?”

“It’s not a date!”

“Yeah, it is.” Said Dean, as he entered the room. Sam gave you a pointed look.

You felt your cheeks warm. It was still relatively new, you and him. You weren’t used to it yet.

“I just meant…Sam could come if he wanted.” You said, by way of explanation.

Dean grabbed a Danish from the box that Sam had picked up on his way back from his run.

“Sammy won’t come if there’s a chance there might be clowns.” He said, before biting into the pastry and pulling a happy face. “Mmm…these are good.”

Sam looked at you both like you were pushing his patience to the limit. He forced an obviously effortful smile and made to leave. “Well….you guys have a good time….” He paused on his way out to look at you with raised eyebrows and then his smile softened into a genuine one,“…..on your ‘date’.”

You’d been surprised when Dean had suggested it.

“How do you feel about rides?” He’d asked and you’d looked at him suspiciously, not sure if this was segueing into a either a weird joke or a sex thing, that you didn’t fully get yet.

He rolled his eyes as he sensed your hesitation. “The one time I’m actually not talking about sex….” He said, shaking his head and passing you the flyer.

“The ‘October Fair’?” You read out, scanning it before looking back at him, “Really?” You’d asked, looking at him curiously.

“Yeah, why not? It might be fun.”

“I just didn’t figure you for an ‘October Fair’ kinda guy.”

“And what kind of guy did you figure me for?”

“I don’t know….a ‘let’s hang out in the Dean Cave and watch ‘The Goonies’ while we drink beer and eat pizza’ kind of guy?”

“That does sound like fun…” He said, nodding his head, “But we do stuff like that all the time. It’s not like I’ve really taken you anywhere since we started…..”

You looked at him with an eyebrow raised, intrigued to see how he was going to finish his sentence. He saw your look and his smile spread before he licked his lower lip and blinked slowly before continuing,

“….before we ‘got together’. And I’m not really a restaurant guy, though I mean, I will take you, if you wanna go….but, I don’t know…I thought it might be different,” He shrugged and suddenly looked uncharacteristically self conscious, like he was rethinking the whole thing, “I thought it might be fun…but I mean, we don’t have to….”

You couldn’t help but find it endearing when you saw his usually ever present bravado falter. You found it incredibly cute.

“I’d love to go.” You’d said, putting your arms around his neck and gently pulling him close to you, “Thanks for inviting me.”

He’d looked in your eyes and smiled wide so that the skin by his eyes crinkled. “Well….thank you for RSVP’ing ‘yes’….” He put his arms around your waist and leaned in to kiss you, pausing only briefly to ask, “So where did we land on how you feel about rides?”

“I like fairground rides.” You said.

“And the other kind….?”

You would have said something funny back but by then his lips were on yours and it felt so good that you forgot what you were talking about, just moments before.

.

“So this is…….pretty major….” You said, taking it all in. You’d expected it to be a modest local affair but you had seriously underestimated it.

You’d thought there would be some Halloween-y stuff, a couple of rides, a few hay bales but this….

“What? You thought I was going take you to some hinky country bumpkin shit show?” He said, looking at you with exaggerated mock offense which soon settled into obvious pride that he’d done good.

You could see why you’d driven a fair way from the bunker to get here, the Fall festivities nearer home would not have been like this.

It was big. Sprawling, even. Within the first few minutes you’d seen signs for the Corn Maze, Hay rides and a Haunted House. There were stands and stalls everywhere serving everything from cotton candy, toffee apples and hot dogs to warm cider and spiced pumpkin coffees. There were rides and tents, performers and music. There were Hay bales set up everywhere for sitting on and, you guessed, for setting the scene. And Sam had been right, there was Halloween-y stuff everywhere. Jack O’Lanterns and fake cobwebs, bubbling cauldrons and ghosts and skeletons. Decorations and people in costumes. They had gone all out.

“Dean, this is incredible!” You said, looking around.

“Nothing but the best for my girl.” He said. He hadn’t called you that before. It was…..nice. You tried not to let it register on your face that it was anything but normal, you didn’t want to make him self conscious, but it was hard to act nonplussed because your tummy did a little excited dip. He put out his hand as if offering it to you to hold. “Shall we?”

And then you started to walk, hand in hand, which was also nice but in all honesty, slightly unexpected. You hadn’t really figured him for a hand hold-y guy. For a moment, you were very aware of it but you surprised yourself at how quickly it just felt natural, for your hand to be in his, like this. You had to stop thinking you had him figured out, you thought. He kept surprising you.

“There are no clowns here, Sam could totally have come.” You said, as you walked past the colourful stalls with their delightful aromas of carnival food. You instantly checked yourself, ‘was that bad?’ you wondered, you were on a date, should you really be mentioning his brother being here, right now? You looked at him wondering if you should apologise but he was smiling.

“What?” You asked, curious.

“Nothing.” He said, shaking his head, “I just…..I love how much you love Sam. I was thinking the same thing and I think if I was here with anyone else and I said it, they’d be mad because who thinks about their brother on a date, you know? But you….you said it first….just….” He shrugged. “There’s no one else I should be here with…or that I’d want to be here with…..you’re exactly the right person…..that’s all.”

You felt touched. But also you didn’t know what to say, so you played it for laughs. “Well…obviously.” You said, squeezing his hand.

“Oh, we should do this……” He said, stopping in front of a pumpkin carving stand.

Pumpkin carving was another thing you hadn’t really imagined doing on a date with Dean but you were learning fast that your presumptions were wholly inaccurate.

“OK. Sure.” You said, “Why not?”

.

Your pumpkin….did not look great. It was fine but nothing special, though Dean was very kind - ‘I like it!’ he said - His, on the other hand, was fantastic. He’d managed to make it look like the pumpkin was barfing out its seeds, face contorted. It was very good. And very Dean.

“Wow!” You said.

He smiled, his shoulders rising as he gave you a ‘what can I say, I’m gifted, nothing I can do about it’ gesture. “I ain’t just a pretty face.” He said, full of swagger as always.

“No….” you said, as you went in to kiss him, just gently, on the lips, “…but what a pretty face.”

He grinned. You loved making him smile that big. “What next?” you asked.

“Ride?” He asked, playful cheekiness, all over his face.

“I thought you’d never ask….” You said, smiling back.

You went on a good few rides, some spun, some dipped, some went round and round and some, up and down. The carnival music blared loudly as they played ‘Monster Mash’ and ‘Highway to Hell’ and other spookily titled classics. You couldn’t help but laugh and occasionally squeal involuntarily as you whirled and dipped, and his hand holding yours or his arm round your shoulders only made you feel even giddier. He watched you the whole time, which, on the one hand, you weren’t sure you liked as you weren’t at your most composed right then, but on the other….it was hard to care as his eyes were soft and wide and he was absolutely rapt at your reactions. When you laughed, he laughed hard too. When you looked surprised, he smiled and laughed at your reaction. When momentary instinctive fear kicked in on the roller coaster and you let out a yell, he screamed too, so you didn’t feel self conscious, though his was more of a ‘Yeah!’, but you appreciated it all the same. That and how his thumb rubbed the back of your hand as he held it, reminding you that he was there and you had nothing to worry about.

“Stop looking at me!” You shouted at him, through laughter and over the familiar beat of ‘Thriller’ which was playing at such high volume that you could feel the bass thumping in your chest, as you both spun in the ride booth.

“I can’t!” He shouted back, grinning and shaking his head as if he was powerless to stop it. Maybe that feeling wasn’t the bass at all, you thought.

After the rides, you needed to let your stomachs acclimatise to being on solid ground again.

“Corn Maze?” He asked.

“Meh.”

“What?”

“I just…I’ve never really gotten them…you get lost, you get out…. I’m not really sure why they are supposed to be fun…”

He smiled like you’d set him a challenge and led the way to its entrance.

Unsurprisingly, Dean was fantastically good at the maze. Although there were times when you met the occasional dead end, generally his sense of direction and orientation was faultless.

“See, I get it even less, for you….you’re an awesome hunter, this isn’t hard for you…so not only is it pointless it’s probably tediously boring…” You said. 

You felt the tension in your arm as you walked. He’d stopped.

You turned around and took in the sight of him. He was stood there in his jeans and Henley, shirt and thick jacket layered over it, keeping him warm from the October chill. His hair immaculate as always, looked thick and soft, almost begging you to run your fingers through it. His face was soft and full of warm affection, as his eyes shone that vibrant, perfect, shade of green. He looked down at the ground and bit his lower lip, it always looked so full and pink – it was hard for you not to think about biting it yourself, just ever so lightly - it wasn’t that big a gesture but something about it made you a little weak in the knees, all the same. Then he looked back up at you and the full force of his attention focussed in on you – the eyes, the smile, the look – it nearly floored you. He made a show of looking around and you realised what he was getting at. There was no one around. You were in a corner of the maze all alone, just the two of you. He watched as he saw understanding settle on your face and then raised an eyebrow, rather seductively, at you before pulling you towards him, by your hand, still in his.

“Well…..I’m definitely not bored.” He said, as he leaned in to kiss you, just soft lips at first, tenderly grazing yours, and then they parted and you felt his tongue gently sweep over your lower lip as it found yours. As you kissed, you felt his hands moving across your back and you lifted yours to run through the hair at the back of his head just like you’d been thinking about. It was like the softest velvet. And the kiss ran like the most delicious of electric charges all through you. You kissed there for a while, until you eventually heard voices, unmistakably getting nearer. You pulled apart and saw that look in his eyes, the one that told you he was thinking about what it felt like when his hands roamed over your skin, over all of your skin, and all the ways it felt good. You could almost feel his eyes as they raked from yours, all the way down and then back up your body. You smiled at him, and it was a smile that said ‘I know, I’m thinking it too.’

“Come on!” You said, slapping him playfully on his chest, “There are kids around!” You pulled him, reluctantly, out of the dead end of the maze, looking at the expression on his face. It was the deliberately exaggerated look of a kid who wasn’t getting his own way. He was literally pouting. You laughed.

“I’ll make it up too you later.” You said and instantaneously watched as the smile came back, full force.

“Yeah, you will.” He said, winking, before leading you easily and speedily out of the maze.

.

You decided it was time to eat but on your way to the stretch of food vendors, you walked past a stall where you had to try and shoot a moving target to win a prize.

“Yes!” He said, nearly pulling your arm out of the socket as he excitedly hurried towards it. “What do you want? I’m gonna win my girl a prize!”

You laughed at how excited he was and scanned the wall of prizes. You really didn’t know what you wanted but you loved how happy he was about winning something for you.

“Oo-oo-oo-ooh!” He said, his excitement ratcheting up even further as he pointed animatedly, towards the back of the stall. You saw the object of his enthusiasm. It was a giant slinky, much like the one you knew he had.

“You already have one of those!” You said, laughing, “What….my man isn’t going to let me play with his? I need one of my very own?”

He registered your use of ‘my man’ with a crooked, proud smile that pushed a dimple into his cheek, adorably before he refocused on the matter at hand. “Firstly, no, it’s mine. And maybe a bit Sammy’s. But mainly mine…..” He said, obviously kind of joking, but you weren’t sure to what degree, “….and….Y/N….we can race them down the stairs.” He said the last part like it was a plan of such brilliance and import, he even raised his eyebrows and paused, his hands moving to gently grip your upper arms, as he looked deep into your eyes, serious and grave, letting the significance of his words sink in. “Giant. Slinky. Races. Down the stairs.”

“Yeah…” You said, making a deliberate effort to match your tone and expression to his, “I hadn’t thought of that.” You grabbed his upper arms back with urgency, “Dean…Baby….you have to win me that giant slinky.”

He grabbed you and gave you a quick but eager kiss on the lips. You giggled, despite yourself.

“For luck?” You said, beaming at him.

He shook his head. “No, that was just the first time you’ve called me ‘baby’. I liked it.” He winked at you. “This one’s for luck.” And then he kissed you again, before turning around and rubbing his hands together. “Right….Let’s DO THIS!”

And of course, he won it for you. Easily. You weren’t surprised, though you couldn’t help jumping up and down with glee when he made the shot. He stood up and grabbed your arms as you jumped, looking proud and happy. The slinky was yours. It was also massive.

“Why don’t I go put this on Baby’s backseat? Keep it safe.” He said, taking your prize from your hands.

“OK. Well, I’ll get us some grub.” You said, and you didn’t mean for your eyes to be glued to his cute, tight ass in his jeans as he walked away but you couldn’t help it. Evidently, it was predictable, as he turned around at one point and laughed. “I knew it!” He shouted at you, shaking his head, through the laughter and then he turned back around to continue walking away, though he added a little wiggle to his strut just for you.

You let out a deep sigh and realised your cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much. ‘Get a grip.’ You said to yourself, internally.

.

You got snacks, and even with a tray it was a lot to carry. You found a hay bale that was free and settled yourself down. It was starting to get dark and all the lights were coming on, the big overhead lamps and the ones on the stalls and rides, and there were fairy lights seemingly everywhere. The whole place seemed to be glowing. Laughter floated on the air and you could hear music, ‘Black Magic Woman’ was coming from somewhere and the theme song from ‘The Adams Family’ was coming from somewhere else, creating a weird mash up that quite honestly, you didn’t hate. The happiness coursing through you was so powerful, it felt almost like being drunk.

You picked up your hot dog and before you could even take your first bite, he’d found his way back to you. He sat next to you on the hay bale and you ate together until you were full. Then you gave yourselves a moment to regroup from the onslaught of your gluttony.

You watched as people passed by dressed as witches and superheroes, skeletons and horror movie icons.

“Hey!” Dean said, nudging you to point at the guy in the David Yaegar outfit. “Time to slice and dice!” He was laughing and it was good to watch him so relaxed and happy.

“Maybe we should have worn costumes?” You said, wondering why the idea hadn’t occurred to you before.

“I am.” He said, as you looked at him quizzically, “I’m a homicidal maniac, they look just like everyone else.”

You gave him a look that said ‘if the shoe fits…’ before replying, “Well….what am I then? Your accomplice? Your prey?”

“No.” He said, turning to look at you and smiling softly, “You’re the homicidal maniac’s girlfriend.” He said it simply, like it was a statement of fact, and even though he’d already called you his girl and held you hand today, this felt different, more official somehow. “Well, if you want to be.” He continued, shrugging.

“Well…I mean…I was going to be an Egyptian Mummy this year…” You said, hoping that this was going to come out even a fraction as charming as most of the adorable bullshit he normally came out with, “….this seems less effort….so yeah, I’ll be the homicidal maniac’s girlfriend….it’s just….I mean…there are a lot of crepe bandages the other way….so…..”

He smiled as he reached over to kiss you, his hand on the side of your face. You were never going to be as charming as him but frankly, when you got to have him kiss you like this, it was incredibly hard to care.

“Hey…” He said, as he leaned back, “How would you feel about a roll in the hay?” He looked down at the hay bale under you and the ones around you and you rolled your eyes at him. His jokes would be death of you, you thought.

You stood up and he followed suit.

“Where to next?” You asked.

“I have an idea.” He said and he started walking, naturally and seamlessly taking your hand in his again.

.

“Oh God! Really?” You said, as he turned to face you with a ‘ta-da’ look on his face, in front of the ‘Haunted House’. “Isn’t this is a bit redundant, given what you do and all the things we’ve seen?”

“It’s Halloween.” He said, looking at you as if that was an obvious and irrefutable argument for going in.

“No. It isn’t.”

“Well…practically…wait, are you scared?” He wasn’t even joking when he asked that, it was like the idea had suddenly occurred to him and he was genuinely concerned.

Maybe you were a bit. You’d never loved ‘Haunted House’s at the best of times, all lame and cheesy and specifically designed to mess with you, but now…after you’d seen all the things you’d seen with the boys…it’s not that you were scared of the attractions themselves but…more that you felt uneasy. You’d been scared, really scared before, and you weren’t sure why you’d put yourself through even a simulation of that just for ‘laughs’.

You looked at his face, still waiting for an answer. Oh yeah….that was why.

“Yeah right,” You said, pretending to be unimpressed at the ridiculousness of his question, “Maybe there’ll be something really scary in there…y’know….like a cat. In a locker.”

He scowled at you. “You know, sometimes….I wish Sam didn’t feel like he had to tell you…Every. Goddamn. Thing.” He said, as you turned to enter, realising that it was beyond stupid to do anything just because of your pride, just because you wanted to impress your boyfriend. Holy crap…he was your ‘boyfriend’. You’d almost forgotten about that.

It was dark inside and your eyes took a moment to adjust. You felt your senses becoming hyper vigilant as the eerie music played. You let go of his hand to put both of your hands out, just slightly, in front of you, instinctively. You both walked and soon you were in a dimly lit corridor.

You felt something touch you on the side of your leg.

“Dean!” You said, a warning tone in your voice, “Don’t.”

“What?” He said, but you could hear that he was slightly amused by how obviously scared you were.

You walked a few more steps and then you felt it again, this time on your back.

“Dean!” You said, louder this time, “I mean it! Stop!”

“What?” He said, chuckling, “I’m laughing because you’re angry, I swear I didn’t do it!”

“Then how do you know what ‘it’ is that you’re not doing?” You hissed at him.

“Because I didn’t do anything.” He said, “We’re in a ‘Haunted House’, sweetheart. It’s not real….I’ll protect you.”

Just then you felt it again. This time you turned around and saw a guy with a mask, one of those old fashioned steam punk gas masks, in a white coat and a fake but unnerving enough chain saw. ‘Fuck!” You shouted, without meaning too. It was clearly an actor, just doing his job in the ‘Haunted House’, but it made you jump nonetheless.

Dean grabbed your hand and moved you quickly away and down the corridor. “It’s OK, baby.” He said, his voice was light but soft, no teasing or meanness in it at all. You moved through the rooms with their strobe lights and sound effects and skeletons falling from the ceiling and actors dressed in blood spattered costumes jumping out from behind corners and out of boxes. It was fine, it was all just doing what it was supposed to do, you reminded yourself.

You were in a corridor, thankfully on your way out, when the guy from before, old gas mask n’ chainsaw, jumped out. He probably didn’t mean too but in the flurry of your reaction; a noise that wasn’t exactly a scream but wasn’t a million miles away either, and a strange flinching jump - he sort of barrelled into you. Before you really knew what was going on, Dean was suddenly between you, “Hey buddy,” He said, “Get your hands off her! No touching, dick bag!”

The guy put his hands up in a gesture of surrender and a muffled, “Hey man, it was an accident.” emanated from inside the mask. Dean was leaning into his face, anger written on his features as you took his hand and led him through the exit.

It had been a lot of excitement in a relatively short period of time. You found another stack of hay bales nearby and sank onto one, both of you silent.

“I’m sorry.” He eventually said.

“What? What for?”

“I just….I didn’t mean to overreact in there. Occupational hazard, I guess.”

“Oh….yeah….it’s fine. I mean…I feel bad for that guy, he was just doing his job and I think it was my fault, I sort of flinched and jumped….”

“Yeah…I just…you seemed more scared in there than I’ve seen you in actual haunted houses and I thought it would be fun but then I kind of hated seeing you freaked out….and then, I didn’t mean to but when he actually made contact with you….I kinda just saw red.”

“Well…you did say you’d protect me…” You said, smiling softly at him. You moved closer to him and he put his arm around your shoulder.

“Yeah….call me selfish, but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you.”

“Is this a protective thing or jealous thing?” You asked, slightly amused.

“Both, I guess.” He said, and he looked slightly ashamed, “Is that an asshole thing to say? Am I being an asshole right now?…..Did I ruin it?”

He tilted his head slightly and looked at you so sincerely, without a trace of his usual self assured wise guy attitude.

“Ruin what? Today?” You asked, genuinely taken aback at the idea, as you lifted your hand to cup his face and ran your thumb over the spattering of cute freckles that lay there. He nodded.

“Are you kidding? Today was perfect. Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever had a better day. I got to be a homicidal maniac’s girlfriend….I finally discovered what’s so great about corn mazes….I got to have the best date ever…..” You felt his smile against your hand, “….and, I mean….dude…..you won me a giant slinky.”

“I did do that….” He said, beaming at you.

“Today has been the perfect day.” You said, and you really meant it.

“It ain’t over yet.” He said, rising to his feet and putting out his hand to help you up. ”One last ride?” He asked.

“Sure.” You said.

As you walked away from the ‘Haunted House’ you saw crowds gathering for the parade. He led you past them all and guided you through the oncoming pedestrian traffic.

He stopped in front of the Ferris Wheel, and made an over the top, bowing gesture with his arm extended. “After you, m’lady.”

Dork, you thought, but you thought it very affectionately.

As you settled into the open car that was ‘parked’ at the bottom of the wheel and he paid the kid who was operating it. He got in and put his arm around you as the wheel started to move. As you started to go round you looked out across the fairground, it looked so pretty all lit up and you could see the parade had started, floats with lights and music.

“Oh wow!” You said, “What a perfect view.”

“Yeah, it is.” He said but as you turned your head to look at him, you saw that he was staring straight at you. You smiled despite yourself as you rolled your eyes and dug him slightly in the ribs for saying something so cheesy. “What?…I mean it.” He said.

You shuffled into the crook of his arm and felt him gently squeeze you and kiss the top of your head. You just took it all in, the lights, the music, the parade, the day – and him. The warmth and solidity of being there cuddled into him, the way his hand casually stroked your arm, the smell of him - deep and comforting and sexy. You let it wash over you through several rotations of the wheel until suddenly, with your car at the top of it, the wheel stopped.

You looked at him, curious. You hadn’t been on it long enough for it to be letting people off.

“What’s……” You trailed off as you tried to look over the side of the car to look down.

“It’s fine, nothing’s wrong.” He said, calm and smiling, “I slipped the kid a twenty. I saw it in a movie or something….the couple stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel. It was romantic or something….I don’t know…..”

“Oh…..” You smiled back at him, “I think you do.” You looked out across the fair ground and then back to him and his face that was so handsome and, right now especially, so cute, that you almost couldn’t stand it. “It’s a good job I’m not scared of heights.”

“I knew you weren’t.” He said, scoffing at you.

“Oh yeah? How did you know that?”

“I know lots of things about you.”

“Like what?” You asked, genuinely intrigued.

“Well….I know that you asked Sam to pick up a box of Danish from the good bakery today just because you know I like them……and that you always smell real good….” He continued with a list of things he knew that, to be fair, was impressive. He listed your birthday, your favourite colour, your favourite movie and your favourite song and even then, he wasn’t done, “….I know that you have three laughs…a polite one, your normal one and then your really good one where you don’t even want to laugh but you can’t help it and that that one is loud, and it’s my favourite and sometimes when you are reading and you get to a really intense part of your book you get this weird crease like right here…..” he said, scrunching up his forehead and pointing to the bit between his eyebrows.

“A crease?” You said, aghast and a little confused.

“Yeah….it’s insanely adorable.” He said, kissing where you guessed the ‘crease’ would be.

“….and….” He continued, “I know that you always wanted to be kissed on the top of a Ferris Wheel.”

“And how did you know that?” You said.

“Lucky guess.”

And then he hit you with that smile. The one that was cocky and adorable and cheeky with swagger but had real and sweet emotions just beneath it - just there, a hair’s breadth under the surface.

And then, he put his hand against your cheek and his thumb softly grazed your cheek as his fingers journeyed into your hair, and he gently pulled you closer and kissed you there, on the top of the wheel. And his lips were soft and full and sweet and the kiss was tender and gorgeous. The kiss – like the day, like being here at the top of the Ferris Wheel in his arms – was magically and completely perfect. Just like him, you thought.


End file.
